


Excuses

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Belle French has always made excuses to see the handsome pawnbroker which works across the street from her.  This time, she’s concocted the perfect excuse to finally make him hers.





	Excuses

Alexander Gold peered outside of his shop window, his heart beating tumultuously in his chest as he observed the pretty librarian crossing main. He nervously fidgeted with his cuff links, promptly moving back behind the counter as she approached his shop door. He quickly grabbed a ledger book, attempting to appear distracted by his work, deflecting away from any suspicion of him previously watching her. The clack of her heels against the hardwood caused him to clumsily thumb through the ledger faster.

She paused in front of the counter. "Mr. Gold?"

Alexander glanced up at the woman with cinnamon eyelashes and luscious auburn locks. The sunlight filtering through the window gave her hair the imitation of fire. How he so desired to be burned by her in the most passionate of equations. He swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Yes, Ms. French, what can I help you with today?" he stated politely.

"I hate to ask, but do you have a ladder I could borrow? One of the rungs on mine is broken, and I can't reach the top shelf of the bookcase without it. I could possibly purchase it if-"

Gold held his hand up in protest. "I have one in the back room. It's actually my lunch break. Why don't I stop by and see what I can do?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be of any inconvenience to you," she remarked demurely.

"It's not of any inconvenience at all, I'm the one that offered my services," he reassured her, traipsing from around the counter. "Lead the way, Ms. French."

As they walked across Main, Belle couldn't help but admire his immaculate backside. She'd found excuses to visit him from time to time. She'd been half in love him the moment she moved to town six months ago, and observed him locking up his shop in the afternoons. She'd found a reason to visit his shop when she'd spied a first edition of Treasure Island in the library's donation bin. He'd appraised it for her, and so began a comfortable acquaintanceship.

"You didn't bring your ladder," Belle noted, crossing her arms loosely under her chest.

"No, I want to see if yours is repairable first. Perhaps it's an easy mend," he supplied as they entered the library. "Where is the ladder?" he inquired, surveying the area.

Belle bit her lower lip until it bloomed red. "I'm afraid I was a bit deceitful, my ladder is actually quite sturdy."

Gold studied her for a second, furrowing a brow. "What are you saying-"

"-It means I just might be in love with you, and I'm tired of dancing around my feelings. I made up some flimsy excuse to get you to come over here, and my heart was about to explode if I didn't get that off my chest. I completely understand if you're not into a girl like me, but I needed you to know how I truly felt about you," she dispelled, feeling the weight of the world lift from her shoulders.

Gold glanced at her, dumbfounded. "You mean, you like me?"

Belle chortled musically at his blissfully ignorant expression. "Yes, Mr. Gold, I like you," she replied, placing a strong emphasis on the word 'like'.

"Well, we should certainly do something about that because the fact is, I like you, too," he responded, stepping closer.

Belle's heart thrummed a rapid tattoo against her chest. "Granny's?"

"Granny's," he parroted, covering her hand with his.

"I should probably go grab the ladder for when I return," she averted her gaze sheepishly.

Gold tipped her chin up with his index finger. "It can wait, stop making excuses." He pressed his lips against hers in a slow kiss.

She granted him a half lidded gaze, sniggering. "But, Mr. Gold, an excuse is the entire reason you're here."

"Call me, Alexander, Ms. French," he grinned.

"Call me, Belle," she returned, kissing him again.

As they strolled across the street towards Granny's, Belle realized she wasn't going to need to mentally tally a list of excuses to see Alexander anymore, for he'd already made his intentions plainly clear.


End file.
